


I Have Waited So Long (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sappy Fluff, first confessions, valve worship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>红蜘蛛暗恋很久的对象在一个非常尴尬的情况下发现了他的爱意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Waited So Long (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Have Waited So Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369149) by [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb). 



> ❤ 2015情人节快乐 ❤
> 
> I have waited oh, so long
> 
> Please don't tell me baby I was wrong
> 
> Dreaming of you every night
> 
> Holding back until the time was right
> 
> I Have Waited So Long - Foreigner
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 镜像威红纯糖，拆有。警告：提及过去的天红。

威震天嘴角上翘露出一丝难以察觉的微笑，他目光扫过，光学镜中有一瞬间的闪耀。“你的报告正是我需要的。我很满意，红蜘蛛，你做得非常出色。”

红蜘蛛轻声叹息，悠长的热风从他的空气循环系统中逸出，他蜷缩着，手指插在抽搐的对接口中越发的深。他的身体不自觉地扭来扭去，脚后跟用力撑在充电床上想要稳住机体。威震天的金属舌会像他的手指那样，撑开那里的金属网叠层，找寻新的让他隐忍地尖叫的方法。

我很满意，红蜘蛛——

探索者呼吸急促，曲起食指拨弄附近肿胀的突起，尖锐的快感在他的神经网络中迅速扩散开来。他加快了手上的动作，双腿往回缩，音频系统几乎接收不到那里轻柔的水声。威震天会完全充满他，也许甚至会痛，但那会是——

——正是我需要的——

他一条腿颤抖着膝盖弯曲朝外，精致的窄臀向上挺动，流下来的润滑液蹭在床上。将手指猛地插入，红蜘蛛咬紧了嘴唇，他的拇指在画圈揉压外对接口上面的外部节点，已经很湿滑了，几乎没有什么摩擦，但还是激起了另一波快感。能量流在他体内涌动，激活了他处理器中的记录信息，那些话语，还有数百张图片，有羞涩的微笑，也有温柔的对视，那人伟岸的机体、英俊的面容，和他那强大的双手和沙哑低沉的嗓音，一切都令人情动。

——很满意——正是我需要的，红蜘蛛——红——

“红蜘蛛？”

红蜘蛛被吓到了，骤然上线的光学镜正迎上从打开的门口探进来的领袖的目光，他嘴里呻吟着叫出威震天的名字，他空闲的手想要捂住自己的惊叫，但是太迟了——他无法躲藏，也无法停止。红蜘蛛登上极乐，断断续续低语着他的名字的声音弥漫在两人之间，就在此时，那双尊贵的宝石红光学镜睁大了。

随着热度的消散，羞愧涌现出来，红蜘蛛张了张嘴，想要道歉，但发出的却是静电爆裂的声音。简直难以置信，他竟然会忘记这个唯一能打开他门锁的人正是他极力想要对其隐藏自己渴求的秘密的人。

幸好门很快就关上了，红蜘蛛独自一人留在昏暗的灯光下。他闷哼着将濡湿的手指轻轻抽出来，缓慢的滑动伴随着快感余波，让他全身抽搐了一下。他艰难地抬起一只手捂住光学镜颤抖着，完全不同的心情涌上来。威震天肯定已经察觉到自己偶然间看到了什么；他的君王自称是个简单的人，一个简单的战士，但他那沉默的举止下隐藏着智慧和心机。威震天会明白的——现在确实已经明白，他的羞愧再也无处隐藏。自从他加入霸天虎以后，那种灼烧的痛苦一直纠结着他，但他始终将它严密地封锁在他的火种和房间里。

小声的提示音进入到红蜘蛛的音频接收器中，他立刻僵住了，一手捧着脸，一手盖住光学镜。门开了又关上，这次显然就是那人沉稳的脚步声，越来越近。普神啊！现在他还在过载后的颤栗中，双腿大开到处都是湿滑的液体，威震天竟然要与他面对面？红蜘蛛匆忙合拢双腿，金属撞在一起响了一声，但他觉得其实也没多少用处。

一只手扶住红蜘蛛的手肘，他想要挣脱，胳膊抬起来挡住脸，一只光学镜偷偷看着对方。威震天俯身看着他，表情隐藏在逆光的阴影中，但他狭长光学镜注视着他的目光一如既往的温柔。挥不去的窘迫在探索者的机体内扩散开来，让他的磁场陷入了混乱。

另一只温暖的手握住红蜘蛛捂在嘴上的手，威震天轻轻抚摸着手指上的关节，叹了口气。红蜘蛛吓坏了，他抬头看着他，一动也不敢动。

“红蜘蛛。”

念出他名字的声音如此虔诚，忐忑不安的探索者空气循环都要停止了。威震天靠下来，他的头雕倾斜，落在他脸上的光正好让探索者看清他尊贵的英俊面容。“我的——我的陛下，”红蜘蛛费力驱散堵住他发声器的静电，结结巴巴地说，“我必须请——请求您的原谅——，”

“不。”威震天握紧红蜘蛛的手，与他手指交缠，将他双手从他脸上拉开。“强大又光荣的红蜘蛛永远不需要请求别人的原谅，尤其是向我。”

威震天的话语中并没有愤怒，红蜘蛛的恐慌渐渐地被迷惑所替代，他的用力吞了口电解液，舔了一下发干的嘴唇，逻辑处理器运转加速想要搞清楚这话究竟是什么意思。“我不应该——，”他停下来，惭愧地低头看了一眼自己还透着湿气的机体，再次看向威震天的光学镜。“我——我很——，”

“很美。”威震天看着低声申辩的红蜘蛛笑了。“我从来想也不敢想，在你极度愉悦的时候，我的名字会从你嘴里叫出来，可是...”他的一只手落在红蜘蛛腹部，摩挲着那里脉动的管线。“这一次我发现，你竟然对我有那种幻想。那...”

红蜘蛛愣愣地看着威震天，而威震天终于避开了他的凝视，难为情地挪开了光学镜，他叹气时呼出的暖风扑到红蜘蛛的脖子上。

“那就是我刚才看到的是吗？还是说我看错了？”

红蜘蛛颤抖着靠上去，机翼温顺地贴近机体，他双手抱住威震天的底盘，想要肯定他的猜测，有些急迫又有些害怕。其实哪怕没有这该死的证据，红蜘蛛也不可能对他的领袖撒谎。“你没看错，”他焦急地说，像是希望说得快一点就能把害怕丢在脑后。“我渴望见到你，听到你的声音，和——和你贴近我时的感觉。自从我...我一直都对你...”他的表白最后陷入沉默，威震天注视着他，带着一种说不清道不明的神情，一只手抚上红蜘蛛头雕的一侧。

“我以为你的心里只有天火，”威震天轻声说。

旧时的伤痛涌上他的处理器，红蜘蛛露出苦涩的表情。他曾用全部的时间去爱他过去的恋人，但自从他将天火从冰冻中营救出来，又在残酷的战争中尝到了教训以后...天火的背叛造成的伤害是刻骨铭心的，从某种意义上来说，即是是擎天柱对他的折磨带来的痛苦也不能与此相比。理智上，红蜘蛛逼迫自己将战前的快乐时光埋进记忆深处，天火对于他来说变成了一个普通的汽车人敌人。

好吧，应该说几乎。

“我依然为他感到痛心，但并不是因为已逝去的感情，”红蜘蛛承认，他低下了头。“我怀念他的智慧和陪伴，但那些已经是过去的回忆了。我必须正视现实并接受它；我不得不哀悼已失去的人，然后日子还得接着过下去。”

“对不起。”

温柔的低语，说出来带着不容置疑的确信，令红蜘蛛喘息着。他抱紧威震天，脸埋在他颈窝里，机体颤抖，暴露了他矛盾的内心。

“一切快乐都应属于你，”威震天接着说，往回离开一点让他们前额贴在一起。“我说过，我不敢奢望能取悦你，但是如果你愿意让我...”

“我愿意！”红蜘蛛再次颤抖起来，这一次他甚至惊笑了一声。“陛下，我发誓效忠于您，我是认真的。我的思维，我的机体，我的火种，一切都属于您，致死方休。”

威震天的呼吸突然变得急促起来，光学镜微微闪烁，两人相对无言。沉默加剧了红蜘蛛的焦虑，也给了他勇气，他再也等不下去了，开始用手爱抚威震天的底盘。

威震天将他放平到床上，俯身压上去，周围的世界变得倾斜。温热的嘴唇落在他驾驶室的顶部，红蜘蛛压抑住一声尖叫。

“我原本想说，我不知道该对这样一件上天恩赐的礼物做些什么，”威震天面对眼前精美的挡风玻璃坏笑道，声音低沉，“但那样就是在说谎。我很想你，尤其是夜里，我总是想起你。我想要探查你的一切，那是我长久以来梦寐以求的事情，可以吗？”

红蜘蛛惊呆了，只能点点头，他全身僵住，火种在期盼中飞转。想想看，威震天和他一样，在沉默中孤独伤感，两人都不敢向对方表露心声！数百年间他们共舞，却不知道彼此内心共同的情感。究竟是什么促使他们造成如此可笑的误会呢？

但是红蜘蛛已经没时间去想那些，因为威震天的吻落在他小腹装甲上，鼻尖轻蹭边缘接缝，将他的对接协议再次激活。早先打开的对接口依然暴露在外，保护叶之间涌出一股新的润滑液。红蜘蛛感觉到一只温暖的手滑到他大腿内侧，不得不强迫自己稳住机体，威震天略微抬头睁大光学镜看着他，像是在请求进一步的准许。

“求——求你，陛下，”红蜘蛛喘息着说，双腿分开，做出邀请的姿态。“您想要对我做什么我都愿意。”

下一个危险的吻移到了下方靠近他的外部节点处，红蜘蛛放松下来，稍稍挺起胯部。“我想要疼爱你，”威震天轻声说，低沉的声音与那里纤薄的护甲在轻轻地共振。

威震天用舌头轻轻顶了顶肿胀的节点边缘，吸吮舔舐着它，红蜘蛛结结巴巴地想要回答，但是什么也说不出来。探索者的机体绷紧了，呼吸变得更急促，用力抓住威震天头盔的后部。

威震天哼哼地念叨着什么，低头用鼻子蹭蹭它，狡猾地看了一眼红蜘蛛抽动的机体。“你真是出奇的敏感，”他乐不可支地宣称。“不要这么紧张嘛。我会好好爱护你的，我可爱的探索者。”

“我为此等了好久，”红蜘蛛喘息着，曲起的手指抠进威震天头雕的凹槽中，“你的每一次触碰，我都感——感觉像是第一次被那样对待。”

“很好，”威震天喃喃地说，再次亲吻吮吸突起的节点，红蜘蛛张大了嘴发出一连串的静电爆裂音，威震天得意地笑了。

他想要让这新发现的极乐更加强烈，粗大的手指嵌入红蜘蛛对接口外湿滑的保护叶中。手指小心地探入转动，想找到令对方更舒服的力道，手指的上方是他出人意料极具天赋的舌头，正在舔舐戏弄他的外部节点。快感在红蜘蛛体内爆发，被激增的热度辐射出来，他用空着的那只手紧握住床的边缘抵住，机体迎向威震天的嘴和手指，他的手抓得太用力了床边被压出了凹坑。

现实中威震天给予他过于慷慨的亲密爱意，甚至远远超出了他往日最奢望的幻想。因此，他所有的忍耐力都烟消云散，他的理智在过载的边缘刺痛不已。又加入了一根手指，红蜘蛛此前被他自己扩展过的对接口再次被撑开，他小声地呜咽，那里隐约的钝痛引发的快感快要将他推向顶峰。他挣扎着发出告警，手指轻敲威震天的头雕，可是对方热烫的嘴唇再次毅然决然地落在他突起的节点上，他尖叫起来。

红蜘蛛头雕重重地撞在床板上，胯部在抽搐，对接口紧紧卡住威震天滑腻的手指。他喘息着断断续续地叫出威震天的名字，将他的领袖的头用力压向自己，机体绷紧陷入了过载。当他终于重新放松躺在床上，冷却液从他闪动的光学镜下方滑落下来，以这种他从来不敢期待的方式获得满足之后，他已精疲力尽。

不知道过了多久，红蜘蛛意识到身边的温暖来自何处：威震天与他一同躺在床上，慵懒地半压在他身上。内心涌上一股冲动，红蜘蛛颤抖地靠过去吻住威震天的双唇，他的热情得到了同样激动的回应。他的吻将他胜过一切的爱表露无疑，双手在巨大强壮的机体上四处游走。

后来他结束了他的吻，两人都在彼此脸颊边喘着粗气，散热扇也在不间断地轰鸣。“陛下，”红蜘蛛说，声音中有掩饰不住的羞涩，“请让我——让我为您。。。”

“晚点先，”威震天微笑着说，光学镜出奇的亮，他低头飞快地亲了一下他。“如果可以的话，我想这个循环都呆在这里，这样我们好有足够的时间聊一聊，做做早就想做的事情。”

红蜘蛛轻叹着抱紧了威震天，但他湿漉漉的大腿蹭在威震天强壮的胯部，忍不住笑了起来。“我恨不得你留下来，但在我全心陪你之前我得先把自己收拾干净。”

“赞同，”威震天闷声说，一只手摸下去捏了一下探索者的臀部。“也许我该和你一起去？”

一想到威震天在他的浴池里，涂装在混杂了润滑液的溶剂中微光闪动，炽热的面板下散发出暧昧的蒸汽...红蜘蛛露齿而笑，后背蹭蹭逗留在那里不肯安分的手。“我是有打算弥补一下失去的时光，所以我也觉得你最好和我一起去。”


End file.
